Lorraine McArthur
''Lorraine McArthur ''is one of five secondary protagonists in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition ''(and the original), she is an official helper of the Church of England, and aids in converting and teaching the masses of Britain with her husband Stephen McArthur. Lorraine and her husband Stephen meet Robert Chartlon and Katrina Davenport after they had escaped the Horde's War Camp and made it through the Moss Woods to Hale. '"That giant maniac is no man... he’s the Devil” '''- Lorraine McArthur referring to Arch-Tiberius when speaking to Robert Charlton. (Chapter 24: B&B, Page 247). Pre-Book History: Lorraine was born and given to an orphanage in Orshawe, within the Independent Territories, south of the Democratic Trade Union. Lorraine remained within the orphanage at Orshawe until she was 15-years-old in 2216 where she and her friends left for greener pastures outside of the orphanage. The employees of the orphanage attempted to keep everyone from leaving, however they were beaten up and left unconscious. Throughout the years between 2216-2224 Lorraine changed her name to Nightshade and the gang she was in would use drugs on a regular basis, rob people at gun and or knife point, beat up travelling merchants and some of the male members indulged in sexual assault and or rape of travelers. The gang's vicious ways were brought to an end once Stephen McArthur gained word of who the gang were, what they were doing, what crimes they had committed and where the gang were based at that moment in time. Stephen visited the gang and was successful in converting the gang into Protestantism and changing their ways. Lorraine fell in love with Stephen upon first sight, as did Stephen when he saw her for the first time. The gang Lorraine was in successfully converted completely in 2225, with them all being baptised and losing their gang names, becoming armed guards for the Anglican Church. Lorraine on the other hand asked to be Stephen's personal assistant. Stephen accepted and made it his personal mission to get her off the drugs, helping Lorraine get through the process of going cold turkey. In 2227 Lorraine and Stephen got married at the Saint George Anglican Church Abbey located in Tond. Where after their honeymoon in the D.T.U. governed coastal town of So-Port, both Lorraine and Stephen returned to their lives as roaming agents for the Church of England. In 2237, ten years later, with the rising power of Arch-Tiberius in the south, Stephen and Lorraine focused their efforts more in the Independent Territories, even visiting Ipton a few times, in an effort to get the locals to convert to Protestantism and migrate north to become citizens of the D.T.U. for protection. Most of Stephen and Lorraine's efforts were in vein, as many of the independent towns were Atheist, Jewish, Catholic, Pagan, Polytheist or were already abandoned. The duo came across an Islamic town however it had already been raided and destroyed by Arch-Tiberius's Horde. This opened Stephen and Lorraine's eyes to the seriousness of the Horde's threat. Seeing old people, the disabled, children, men and women of this Islamic town all having been ravaged, butchered and crucified. An Arabian flag, which was the town's official flag, had been trampled on, burned and defecated on. Stephen and Lorraine chose to leave the Independent Territories and tend to their flock in the D.T.U. held areas. Then the duo decided to continue their working relationship with Clan Claw, in an attempt to stop the eight year rebellion, in hopes it would give the D.T.U. more strength to defeat Arch-Tiberius once the mad warlord decided to invade from the south. In 2238 Stephen and Lorraine went to Tradesville to stock up then headed to the East Democratic Trade Union Territories, which included the likes of Buddington, Black Mountains, Hale and Lempton. Appearance & Personality: Physical Appearance: * Eye Colour - '''Amber * '''Hair Colour - '''Brown with hints of grey * '''Hair Style - '''Long, in a bun * '''Facial Hair - '''None * '''Skin Colour - '''White. * '''Height - '''5'7" (173.7cm) * '''Weight - '''5.7st (80lbs) * '''Accent - '''Cheshire * '''Age (In 2238) - '''37-years-old. * '''Other Features - '''Lorraine has poor skin from her age from her life, before being converted to Protestantism, due to her drug abuse issues. '''Attire & Arsenal: Lorraine wears personalised and home-made dresses, that she had sewn herself. However due to the brutal elements, Lorraine's dresses are all weathered, tattered and or ripped. Lorraine has no weapons what to speak of, before her conversion to Protestantism by her future husband, Lorraine would carry around a bowie knife with her. Personality: Lorraine is a very loving woman, she is very protective of those she loves and strives to see them happy throughout life. Lorraine is easily scared yet will not hesitate to protect those she cares for. Before her conversion to Protestantism, Lorraine was a very violent woman who would become increasingly more violent depending on what drugs she had consumed that day and or night. Biography: Stephen and Lorraine meet Robert Charlton and Katrina Davenport after the duo escaped the Horde's War Camp and made it through the Moss Woods to the town of Hale. Stephen and Lorraine join Robert and Kat and drive up north with them to New Haven, desiring to avoid being captured by Arch-Tiberius. A riot breaks out in Outer New Haven and the group are forced out Stephen's car. Stephen and Lorraine are injured, Stephen more so. Lorraine decided to stay with her beaten husband and allowed Rob to take Kat away. Lorraine and Stephen manage to find medical care and the next day retrieve their crashed car, with all their items still inside, having not been looted. Looters and rioters are brought to Stephen and Lorraine by the D.T.U.D.F.'s New Haven Guard however the priest forgives them in return for them to do civil service for the Anglican Chruch, which all but two out of twelve agree to. The two who did not agree to the terms were thrown in prison. Stephen recovered in the Inner Saint John New Haven Hospital with a cast around his broken arm, soon after Lorraine bought clothes for Katrina after finding out Robert had been shot to death during the riot, with the intention of adopting Katrina. Stephen retrieved Katrina from the same hospital that he had recovered in after having attended Robert's funeral. Stephen brought Kat to Rob's grave and allowed her time to mourn on her own, where she prayed for Robert. Stephen and Lorraine then fetched Katrina some fresh water, sealed within a plastic bottle and offered to adopt the young girl. Kat accepted and changed her name to Katrina Charlton-McArthur. Trivia: * Lorraine's former gang name is in reference to the deadly and poisonous plant used in various religions across the world. * Lorraine is the only main character to have amber eyes. * Lorraine and Arch-Tiberius are only main characters who had not had their birthdays' by the end of the novel (6th September, 2238). * Lorraine is the only protagonist who had not had their birthday by 6th September, 2238. * It was Lorraine who suggested to her husband Stephen that they adopt Katrina, after the death of Robert. * Lorraine hand-made the clothes for Katrina at the end of the novel. * Lorraine only became literate at the age of twenty-six in the year 2227. * Lorraine's favourite song is - Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell - Ain't No Mountain High Enough.